Interruption of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) with converting enzyme inhibitors, such as captopril, has proved clinically useful in the treatment of certain disease states, such as hypertension and congestive heart failure [Abrams, et al., Federation Proc., 43:1314 (1984)]. Furthermore, evidence suggests that inhibition of this system may be beneficial in treating diabetic nephropathy. Since AII is the biologically active component of the renin-angiotensin system responsible for the system's peripheral effects, the most direct approach towards inhibition of RAS and in particular AII-induced diabetic nephropathy would be blockade of angiotensin II at its receptor.